<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invited by DesertVixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181531">Invited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen'>DesertVixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell Sutcliffe goes out to a party...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts">MoonGoddex</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grell was so rarely invited to parties.  They went to plenty, of course, because Reapers did not require invitations, and doors guarded by stern butlers were not sufficient to keep them away.</p>
<p>Of course, there was one stern butler that Grell quite liked – and they were the one opening the door at the Phantomhive mansion.  Grell wasn’t sure why they had been invited, but they were determined to have an excellent time.  </p>
<p>Especially at a costume ball.  Grell had found a striking red and black feathered mask that seemed made precisely for the flamboyant Grim Reaper, even if it did nothing to conceal their identity, or their phosphorescent-green eyes. </p>
<p>“Bassey!” Grell threw their arms wide, but Sebastian managed to sidestep adroitly.</p>
<p>“I trust you will behave yourself this evening,” Sebastian said dryly.</p>
<p>“Dear Bassey, you know I’m always on my very best behavior,” Grell trilled, and moved into the ballroom as Sebastian sighed.  </p>
<p>It was going to be a long night, he feared.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Reapers were supposed to remain neutral in the affairs of humankind, but Grell had always found the urge to interact with humans irresistible.  Grell had been human, once, but now they had a higher calling – collecting souls.</p>
<p>Grelle supposed that there would be trouble if any of their fellow Reapers knew they were attending a party, but it was truly just for fun.  And, after all, Grell was never one to strictly follow the rules.</p>
<p>Where was the fun in that?</p>
<p>So they enjoyed the ballroom, and the refreshments, and finally came face to face with their host – Ciel Phantomhive.  Grell was entertained to see that Ciel looked displeased with the party in general, and his eyes narrowed as he saw Grell helping themselves to a heaping plate from the cake table.  </p>
<p>“I trust you have no tasks to complete this evening?”  Ciel asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>“The only thing I’ll be collecting are cakes from this delightful table,” Grell said cheerfully.  </p>
<p>“Ensure it stays that way,” Ciel muttered, and stalked off.</p>
<p>Grell did so enjoy a party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!  This is my first work for the fandom, so hopefully it all works!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>